shawarma
by Lyumi
Summary: "Que faisait Loki durant la scène au shawarma ?" Question répondue avec @lestroisbarres sur twitter !


La guerre était finie, Loki était défait et tout les Avengers vivants. Quand Tony s'était éveillé après avoir failli mourir suite à sa chute du trou de vers, il avait proposé à Steve, Thor et Hulk d'aller manger au shawarma du coin, qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'il combattait des Chitauris.

Steve avait sourit, mais ils s'étaient rappelés de la présence de Loki dans la tour. Il fallait l'arrêter, et les shawarma devaient attendre.

Quand tous furent devant le super-villain, Tony fut très étonné de le voir encore en vie après avoir été frappé si fort par le Hulk. Mais non, le dieu s'en était sorti avec quelques simples éraflures. Et cela était encore plus troublant de le voir si détendu alors qu'il venait de tout perdre.

Loki avait regardé le millionnaire et en souriant, lui avait demandé son verre.

Mais avant de ramener Corne de Bouc sur Asgard, Tony se rappela des shawarma, et alors que le super-villain était enchaîné de façon très Moyen-âgeuse, il avait tapoté le bras musclé de Thor.

—Hey Point Break, avant que tu partes, car je me doute que tu ne vas pas revenir avant longtemps, ça te dit de goûter une spécialité de la Terre ?

Le blond l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux étonnés, puis avait claqué des mains de joie (et malheureusement Loki fut emporté avec, en poussant un couinement surpris).

—Quelle bonne idée ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger un repas sur Terre depuis au moins… milles années de cela ! La nourriture doit avoir changée depuis.

—Ah ça oui, elle a changé, rit Clint.

Thor leur avait ensuite conté ses aventures sur Terre durant le Moyen- ge et tous avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait participé à certains grands événements de l'histoire sans qu'il ne le sache. Loki était resté en retrait, un petit sourire en coin. Quand Steve l'avait interpellé pour exiger des explications à ce sourire, le dieu lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait également contribué à tout cela. Et lui savait à quel point cela avait influencé l'humanité.

—Je ne voulais que du bien à votre peuple.

—Alors pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ? demanda Bruce.

Loki le regarda comme si cela paraissait évident.

—Pour vous gouverner, évidemment.

—Tout détruire, est-ce cela que vous considérez comme "bien" ? dit Steve d'un ton grave.

—Vous le faisiez déjà très bien tous seuls. Mais il fallait bien que je vous soumette si je voulais être roi.

Cela avait ennuyé Tony qui les avait exhorté de se bouger car le shawarma n'allait pas attendre.

En effet.

Le magasin était dévasté par l'attaque et les propriétaires sonnés. Ils avaient cependant accepté de leur fournir leur spécialité, quand Tony leur avait promis de payer les réparations.

Alors ils prirent commande. Ce fut probablement la scène la plus étrange de toute l'histoire (courte) des Avengers, qui durent apprendre à utiliser un fast-food. Enfin, surtout pour Steve, Thor et Loki qui observaient absolument tout ce que faisait Tony. Ce dernier avait pensé à montrer les spécialités actuelles à Thor, mais en réalité cela fonctionnait aussi pour Steve, qui n'avait sûrement jamais connu de fast-food, ni de shawarma. Tony et Clint rirent beaucoup devant les deux Avengers considéré comme les plus matures, qui ne savaient même pas comment se servir au restaurant.

Après moultes péripéties, tout le monde eut sa commande (Steve avait finalement abandonné et n'avait de toute façon pas faim), puis Loki ressentit un besoin urgent d'aller au toilette. Au début, Steve et Tony refusèrent, car c'était peut-être un plan maléfique pour que le dieu prenne la fuite, mais devant l'air suppliant de ce dernier, ils avaient accepté.

Pendant qu'il s'absentait et que Clint mangeait à toute vitesse, Tony avait confié à Thor qu'il avait remarqué la différence de comportement du dieu qui était passé d'un être-inhumain-génocidaire-voulant-tout-détruire à un dieu discutant calmement de quelle commande de falafels il prendrait.

Thor avait simplement haussé les épaules en engloutissant sa part. Il n'en avait pas réellement grand chose à faire des bêtises de son jeune frère.

Encore tous épuisés par la bataille, personne ne fit vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait. Simplement que Loki revint après dix minutes, l'air furieux (mais moins qu'auparavant), en se débattant avec ses menottes.

—Ces entraves m'empêchent de bouger correctement, fit le dieu en colère.

—Tu l'as cherché, répondit Clint. Allez, assis toi et mange.

Loki ne répondit rien, sûrement car l'idée de manger avait totalement attiré son attention. Il s'assit, regarda la table, et, après un silence :

—Où est ma nourriture ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Tout le monde s'échangea un regard. Le shawarma de Loki avait disparu. Le dieu paraissait trop abasourdi pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

—Il y aurait-il eu un problème avec les commandes ? questionna Thor.

—Je ne pense pas, j'ai compté, dit Tony.

—Quelqu'un a mangé la part de Loki ? fit Steve, sévèrement.

Il y eut un long silence.

—C'est sûrement Bruce, remarqua Clint.

—Moi ? Non, je n'ai même pas fini ma part, répliqua le scientifique.

—Barton, n'embêtez pas Banner, ce n'est sûrement pas lui, dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

—Alors qui ? insista l'archer.

—Tony, firent-ils tous en même temps après quelques secondes de blanc.

Loki se tourna brusquement vers lui.

—Hey, hey, non, se défendit Tony en levant les mains. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Regardez le, il a l'air épuisé, on a l'impression qu'il a pas mangé depuis des mois.

Le dieu brun fixa le milliardaire sans rien dire. Thor cogna son poing contre la table, furieusement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

—Qui a volé la part de mon frère ? gronda-t-il d'une voix si menaçante que même Steve Rogers eut un peu peur.

Mjollnir avait rejoint sa main et de l'électricité parcourait son corps. Tous les Avengers reculèrent précipitamment, emportant avec eux leurs shawarma et leur dignité. Natasha envoya un gros coup de coude à Clint qui poussa un cri. On se tourna vers lui, et l'archer prit un air désolé.

—Ok, ok, c'était moi. Mais ne me tuez pas SVP. C'était pour me venger du contrôle mental.

Loki sauta sur Clint en tentant de le tuer avec la dague qu'il avait fait apparaître dans sa main. Thor réagit immédiatement en attrapant le bras du dieu et en serrant si fort qu'il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Tony s'avança devant Loki et lui prit la dague.

—Du calme Corne de Bouc. Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Merde, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais tous nous tuer si tu voulais.

Il observa le couteau qui semblait pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi.

—Wow.

Thor reprit la lame. Il regarda les Avengers sans rien dire.

—Malheureusement nous devons rentrer. Le Père de Toute Chose n'attend pas.

Sans ménagement il attrapa son frère et il sortit. Tony le regarda, puis tendit un gros chèque au serveur derrière, qui demanda à haute comment il allait l'encaisser vu que les banques du quartier étaient détruites. Tony avait hoché les épaules en lui disant qu'il payerait les réparations, puis tout le monde était parti dire au revoir aux asgardiens. Au final, Loki n'eut pas son verre.


End file.
